1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armrest and, more particularly, to an armrest for a chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional chair 1 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 8 has a bottom formed with a sliding track 11 having an inside formed with an elongated sliding slot 110 for mounting two armrests 2. Each of the two armrests 2 is slidable in the sliding slot 110 of the sliding track 11 and is positioned by a control knob 3 which is screwed into a screw bore 111 of the sliding track 11. Thus, each of the two armrests 2 is movable relative to the sliding track 11 to adjust the horizontal position between each of the two armrests 2 and the chair 1. However, each of the two armrests 2 is movable relative to the sliding track 11 rightward or leftward and cannot be movable relative to the sliding track 11 forward or backward, so that the horizontal position of each of the two armrests 2 cannot be adjusted in a two-dimensional way according to a user's practical requirement, thereby easily causing an uncomfortable sensation to the user.